


Birthday party

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	Birthday party

It had been a long day. I was throwing a birthday party for our son Mathew and it was exhausting. Twenty screaming, running around kids hipped up on cake and candy doesn't make for a fun day and Kit wasn't making it any easier. He was doing interviews today so I was left alone to mingle with the other parents and mostly talk out Kit. But today Kit was being frisky and kept texting me nasty messages of what he was going to do to me when he got home. I was already horny on account I haven't seen him in 3 days, and he was not helping this.  
“I'm going to hold you down and lick you till you're screaming my name begging me to fuck you.” read his previous text. I was wet just thinking about it and I didn't realize I was smiling at my phone, “What's so funny, sweetie?” mom asked as she appeared from outside. “Oh nothing.” I replied losing my smile. “Where's that wonderful husband of yours? I haven't seen him in months, how's he been?”  
“He's good, doing interviews today and will back tonight. I'm sorry, I know we need to see you more. We can do lunch one day.” I put on a smile.  
Out of nowhere “Daddy, daddy!!” Mathew yelled. I looked up to see Kit standing in the backyard with our son running into his arms. “I missed you Matt, happy birthday little man.” He said as he handed Matt a toy race car. I always loved how amazing of a father he is.  
He was so nervous about being a dad he was afraid he wasn't going to do it right. I had to reassure him he would make a perfect dad and he has. The day Matt was born it was like something clicked inside him and dad mode kicked in. All the parents started to say hi and ask question, he glanced at me and shrugged, knowing that all he wanted to do was come hug me. I smiled and let him have his 10 minutes of fame with the parents. Back in the kitchen I started to get the cake ready when Kit came up behind me.  
“Oh baby, I missed you.” he said in that smooth British accent. His voice alone could turn me on and he knew it, a little too well. “How are you?” as he started to slide his hand up the back of my skirt.  
“I'm horny and if you don't stop someone is going to see.” Trying to push his hand away but not very hard. “Who's going to see, all the parents are outside and the kids are running around. I think maybe you just didn't miss me.” I shook my head, I hate when he plays this game, the 'I don't love him' game. “Please, I've been thinking about you all day, I couldn't wait for you to come home tonight so I could show you.” I turned to face him. “Oh yeah, let me see then.” him trying again to put his hand up my skirt. I could feel his hard on pressed against my leg. He reached my pussy and soon found out I wasn't wearing any underwear.  
“You little slut, you were waiting for me.” as he slid two fingers in already wet hole. “Mmmmm, please I'll be quick just let me feel you, I miss your tight pussy on my cock.” I let out a little moan as he started to pump his fingers. Just then my mom walked in, “Hi, Kit how have you been?” He pulled his fingers out of me so fast it caused me to flinch and mom looked at us funny. “I'm good mom, just missed the family when I'm gone. How about you?”  
Now my mom has never been a shy women when it comes to sex and things of that nature, she will even crack jokes about it too. “I'm quite well thank you.” she smiled this mischievous grin “If you two need a couple of minutes I have no problem taking over for a bit.” being that she caught us in the position she did, she knew we were horny. Even after being married for 3 years and a kid we still fucked like teenagers. “Really? Thank you so much mom I love you.” as I peaked her on the cheek. Nearly yanking my arm out of the socket Kit pulled me up the stairs.

Kit couldn't get me in the bedroom fast enough and nearly slammed the door. “Get undressed, I need you.” I lower onto my knees and unbuckle his belt, “I've missed you, I missed your cock.” as I start to palm him through his jeans and unzip his pants. “Fuck, honey, faster I want to be in your mouth.” I smile up at him and with his urgency I decide to tease him even more now. I very slowly pull down his jeans and boxers. Kit started to jump around being impatient and stepped out of his clothes and throw off his shirt. “Damn it Karen, NOW!” as he pushed my mouth onto him.  
“Yeessss...” he hissed as he controlled my speed on his throbbing cock.  
“Enough of this.” Kit pulled my head back and help me stand up, “I need your wet pussy.”  
Kit spun me around and pulled down my pants as fast as he could. “Mmmm, I love when you don't wear panties.” He whispered as he slipped a finger inside to find me wet and waiting for him. Kit reached up under my shirt and started circling my nipples but never touching them, it was driving crazy causing me to buck against his hand.  
“You just can't wait for me can you?”  
“No I can't. I hate when you're not home. My toys don't do justice compared to your cock.”  
“I know love my hand will never be as good as your mouth” he kissed me and lead me to the bed, “Or your pussy.” as he lay on the bed helping me on top of him. I smiled as we lined up and I slid my wet pussy down onto Kit.  
“Oh fuck how I've missed your tight pussy baby.” he hissed in my ear. I grind against him before I got up on my feet and bounced on his cock. “Get on your back.” He ran the tip of his cock over my slit before thrusting inside me. His movements where fast but loving, he picked up my leg and threw it over my shoulder then reaching down to play with my breasts. Kit stood up by the side of the bed and pulled me close turning me half way on my side slamming back into. He knew this position always got me to cum which was working very well, “Kit fuck… faster” he sped up to meet my needs as the sweet moans of his name escaped my lips.  
“Put your ass in the air.”  
I got up on my knees and readied myself for Kit's member. I felt his middle finger circle around my clit as he pushed his way back into me. His thrusting became erratic, I knew he was close. “Cum baby, I want your sweet cum to fill my pussy.” He slapped my ass “Do you? Do you like my cock fucking your tight pussy?”  
“Yes Kit I love your cock. I want it all the time. Oh Oh Kit fuck...” I moaned as I came on his cock. “Karen fuck your pussy…I'm cumm...” his orgasm was so intense he had to stop thrusting to finish. “God damn Karen I love.” he rasped as he slapped my ass slowly pulling away from me. I turned to lay on the bed grabbing Kit to come lay with me, “I love you too.”


End file.
